When the Sun goes Down
by Candlestic
Summary: Angel's old friend moves back to the neighbourhood and Angel stays over for the weekend. However, when Purple Dragons break into Sunnie's dad's work, looking for something, Angel finds that her friend is concealing a deep secret. She's going to need the turtle's help if the crisis is to be sorted out. But will the guys help be enough to save everyone?
1. Chapter 1: It begins

Author's note: Okay, so here is my latest story. This is my first tmnt story so sorry if I am a little OOC with the characters. It is set in the tmnt 2003 universe, after the back the sewer episodes, even though the style of the characters is much closer to the beginning episodes.

This is my first story of a series and it introduces my own character. First of all, she is not a love interest but she will play a big part in the turtles lives and I'm hoping to use her as a connection to give some background information on other certain characters. It would be great if you gave my story a shot because I know I'm not that good of a writer yet. So anyway, here's the first chapter.

Oh yeah: I don't own tmnt, never have, never will. (This counts for the whole story). Cool. Now, on with the story.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me stay over for the weekend Dr Evans," Angel smiled gratefully as she hopped onto the backseat of the white sedan.

The broad shouldered, tawny haired man in the front laughed, his blue eyes crinkling in mirth. "You know you're welcome over anytime you want Angel. But could you please dispense with the Dr Evans business? Dr Evans was what my father was called and to be honest with you, it makes me feel old."

Angel grinned impishly, "As I recall, I used to call you Mr Sunnie's dad, would you like me to call you that instead?"

"You can if you want, but considering you were six when you called him that, do you really think it's the best nick name for him?" A young female voice floated in from behind. There was a thump as the boot closed before Sunita jumped in the back with Angel, "Otherwise feel free to call him Doc, everyone else does."

Angel's grandma bent down to the window, "Thank you for taking care of my Angel while I'm gone."

Pretending to tip up a cowboy hat, he drawled out, "No thanks necessary ma'am. Helping those in need is all in a day's work."

Angel and Sunita laughed at his horrible accent, and Angel rolled her eyes. Dr Evans was still the goofball she remembered. He winked at them before turning back to Angel's grandma, "Seriously though, it's no problem at all. This interview sounds like it's very important to Ryan, so he'll need all the support he can get. Besides, I'm sure Angel and Sunnie have been dying to catch up. This is practically the first time they've seen each other in what – ten years."

The old lady smiled, "Well thank you anyway. It's good to see you back. You must come round for pie when I get back."

"It's good to _be_ back. And pie sounds great! Everyone knows how famous your pies are, I know I've sorely missed them." He grinned at her. "Well, we better get going. Drive safely."

Angel's grandma stepped back as the car started up. "You too."

"Bye grandma, give Ryan my best!" Angel called, waving out the window to her until they turned the corner.

Turning back around, she studied her friend. Doc was right: a lot had changed in ten years. Sunnie had matured to look very much like her mother, out growing her clumsy childishness for the grace and seriousness that Mrs Evans had carried. Even her features bore remarkable resemblance and her long brown hair fell straight to her waist in a manner similar to her late mother. However, age had not removed all trace of the six-year-old Angel remembered. She was still small for her age, and her bright blue eyes and energetic smile were as joyful and as full of life as they had been ten years ago. Angel believed she got them from her father, whose appearance and childish attitude hadn't changed from her memory.

Obviously Sunita had been thinking along similar lines. "Wow, you've changed heaps!" She exclaimed. "And since when did you dye your hair purple?"

Angel laughed her hand going up to the magenta streaks in her pigtails, "You should have seen me when I had all my piercings."

Sunnie's eyes widened, "You got piercings? Why?"

Angel's shoulders slumped slightly, "I made a lot of bad decisions back then. You see, about two years after you guys left, my parents were killed in a mob shoot off. It wasn't too bad because we were able to go live with my grandma but it was still a hard time for me. I kind of went off the rails for a bit, sneaking out, running away, really just caught in the wrong crowd."

"I can relate," Sunita sighed. "When my mum died and we moved away, I felt as though my world was crumbling around me. I probably would have gone off the rails too if I hadn't had to take care of my dad. He was a wreck for ages." Her face brightened with curiosity, "So what made you see the light? Pardon the pun."

Angel laughed, putting her hands behind her head as she leaned back, "Let's just say it was thanks to a family friend. Long story short, he tried to get me out of the crowd I was in only to get caught himself, so I had to find some friends of his to help get _him _out. It was quite a sight actually. So how have you been? Anything interesting happen I your life?"

"Nah," Sunita commented wryly, "Life's been really quiet for us. Nothing new happened for ten years until dad became the director of Neotech and we moved back here."

"Speaking of which," Dr Evans glanced at them through the car mirror, "would you girls mind if we stopped at Neotech on the way home? I promised Jack I'd meet him there tonight."

Sunnie smiled, "That's fine dad. While you and Jack do business I can show Angel around." She turned her friend, "You'll love it. Some of the technology in there is amazing!"

It didn't take them long to get to Neotech but when they did, Angel just stared at the massive building in front of them. "You work here?" she asked in awe.

"Yep. Come on, it's even more impressive on the inside."

The three of them got out and walked into the foyer, Angel greedily taking in the sights around her. The only thing she could think was that Donatello would have thought he'd died and gone to turtle heaven if he was here.

Across the room a man walked up to them waving, "What's up Doc?"

Dr Evans grinned. "Hey Jack, it's good to see you," he replied heartily.

"Not as good as it is to see you John," Jack commented as he reached them. "How've you been?"

"Well. And yourself?"

"Can't complain." He turned to the others and smiled, "And this must be little Sunnie. You've grown up since I last time I saw you."

Sunita winked mischievously, "I wish I could say the same."

He laughed before turning to Angel, "Hi, I'm Jack. And you would be?"

"Angel. I'm Sunnie's friend."

"She's staying over this weekend," Doc explained.

Jack nodded in understanding before holding out his hand, "Angel: a pleasure to meet you."

As she shook his hand, she studied his face; it was a very plain face, one that wouldn't stand out in a crowd, but friendly. Just a single look at him was enough for anyone to see his kindness.

Sunita broke through the short silence, "Well now that the introductions are done, let's leave the adults to their work, shall we?"

Angel nodded in agreement and the next second, Sunita was pulling her enthusiastically towards the door. "Come on, I'll show you the labs."

Dr Evans laughed, "It's great seeing old friends."

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "Well, now that the children have left, how about us 'adults'," he put quotation marks around the word with a grin, "get down to business."

* * *

He watched the luminous building in front of him critically, careful to remain hidden in the shadows that the alleyway created as he waited. His face betrayed no emotion as he watched a white sedan pull up in front of the building, but he did take careful observation of the car's occupants, as they clamoured out. Finally, as the last figure jumped out of the car he smiled.

Slowly he reached for the cell phone on his belt. "Target sighted boss," he whispered. "Over at the Tech building like you guessed. At the moment she's in the company of a male adult and another female her age. All three of them have just entered the building."

"_Does she possess the item we need?_ A deep voice came from the phone.

"At this distance it's hard to be sure, but I believe I saw it."

"_Good. Prepare for the next stage of the plan."_

* * *

Jack shook John's hand. "Cool. So I'll be round at eight tomorrow to pick up the-" he paused, a frown creasing his forehead. "Do you smell something?"

Doc sniffed the air, his eyes narrowing in concentration. Suddenly they opened wide, "It's smoke."

"Smoke? But this is one of the biggest technology companies in the city. Isn't it supposed to have things like fire alarms and automatic water sprinklers?"

John turned to him seriously, "Yes, it is supposed to have them and a much more. That means someone's tampered with the system. But we can worry about that later, right now we need to get out of here. This room is fire proof. If we can smell smoke in here, then things are going to be much worse outside.

He ran to the door and threw it open. Both of them stumbled back as a thick cloud of smoke billowed in.

"Come on," Doc called, pulling his jacket over the lower half of his face. Jack followed his lead and together the two of them stumbled out into the smog.

Rolling smoke covered the foyer ceiling, but by squinting, Dr Evans could make out the front doors. Sitting just to the side, he could also make out the small hump of Angel's backpack.

_Sunita! Angel!_ He realised. _They mustn't have made it out yet._

Spurred into action, he raced towards the door to the laboratories, startling Jack.

"Where are you going?"

He didn't bother to pause as he replied, "The girls. They're still here." Grabbing the door handle he sprung back as it burned his hand, but he simply gritted his teeth and pulled the door open. An onslaught of flames and heat caused him to spring back a second time. Just as he was about to race through the opening and hand pulled him back.

"What're you doing?" Jack asked him. "You can't go in there. We have to get out now!"

John tried to shake him off, "Sunita's in there and I'm not leaving without her. I already lost my wife, I'm not about to lose my daughter too."

Jack however wasn't fazed, "If you go through there you'll kill yourself. And then what use will you be to her? Listen, I can hear sirens. That means the fire fighters are here. They've got the best chance of getting the girls out, but not unless someone tells them about it. Now come on."

Tightening his grip, he pulled his resisting friend back through the foyer and into the fresh, night air.

Once outside, fire fighters helped pull them to safety, John fighting them the whole way. "Wait! Wait! Sunnie! Angel! Get them out! Get them out now!"

Seeing that his friend was too distraught to get the message across, Jack spoke to one of the firemen coolly, "There are still two girls in the building. Both age fifteen. We need someone to get them out."

The fireman sighed, "No can do I'm afraid. The whole building has become unstable and our men can't get through any of the entrances. There's nothing we can do for those two."

Doc's eyes widened. He lunged towards the building, only to be hauled back by two firemen. He struggled desperately against them, tears streaming down his face.

"No, no, no," he cried. "I have to get her out. Sunnie! Sunnie! Suunniiee!"

His long cries echoed off the building.

Sighing, Jack placed a hand on John's shoulder, trying to give him comfort as he listened to his friend's heart break in his voice.

* * *

So that's it for the first chapter. In the next one you'll find out what happened to Sunnie and Angel as well as who set the fire. Anyway, please let me know what you think. That would be great. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Dragon's Breath

Hey everyone, sorry for how long it's taken me to update. I don't know if anyone is even reaading this but if you are, I promise I'll update faster from now on.

* * *

Angel stared in fascination at the flashing screen as Sunita manoeuvred through the computer program, showing her how this 'spectroreader' worked.

"As you can see, the sensors here, here and here take in data over a long period of time. Then if you click this button here it will show you any changes and any anomalies in the surrounding area over the set time. Once they are perfected Neotech will use them to help determine data in both crimes and disasters in the area they are delivered and…" she trailed off. "That's odd, the spectroreader shows a rapid increase in both the carbon levels in the area as well as the temperature."

Angel frowned at her, "Which means?"

"Which means there's a fire nearby," Sunita stated grimly. "We've got to get out of here."

As they hurried back the way they came, Angel felt suspicion creep into her mind. For as long as she'd remembered, she'd almost always known when something wasn't right. She guessed it was like a sixth sense in a way, as there was never anything she could pinpoint as to how she knew, she just knew she did. That's how she'd known something had happened to her brother the time he'd gone looking for treasure. Anyway, at the moment something about this situation wasn't quite sitting right with her. Why was there a fire this late at night? And where were the alarms? This was a high-tech building for crying out loud.

Suddenly her wary ears picked up the sound of footsteps headed their way and instinctively she pulled herself and Sunnie underneath a nearby desk.

The next second, several people entered the room and Angel's heart lurched as she recognised the distinct insignia inscribed on each of them. _Purple dragons," _she thought. _No wonder something seemed fishy._

Her eyes darted to the door as the latest arrival entered. He was a hulking man as his authority and brutality filled the room as much as his size did. A long braid of blonde hair fell down his back and a dragon tattoo wound its way up his arm. _Hun, _Angel thought with dread.

"Are you sure she's here?" he rumbled.

One of the other thugs stepped forward. "Positive," he replied. "I watched her and the other girl head in this direction. They'll be here somewhere."

"They better be," Hun growled. Addressing everyone again, he roared, "Alright dragons fan out. I want that girl found. Failure is not an option, got it."

Everyone immediately sprang into action, dispersing down different hallways. Soon Angel and Sunita were left alone again.

"Purple dragons," Sunita whispered in disbelief, "in here?"

"Guess it explains the fire," Angel shrugged.

Sunnie nodded before turning to her friend with relief, "Thanks for pulling me into hiding before, I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for your fast reflexes."

Angel gave her a smile, before becoming serious, "Sunny, I need to tell you: remember how I told you I got caught up in the wrong crowd?"

"Yeah?"

Angel took a deep breath, "Well what I didn't tell you was the fact that they were purple dragons."

"You were a purple dragon?" Sunnie asked, surprised.

The other girl sighed, "Technically no: I wasn't a purple dragon, my friend got me out before I passed my initiation. But the point is-"

"You think they're after you," Sunita finished. She tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Well from their conversation I would say that they're obviously after one of us. Who exactly their target is and why, I'm not so sure about. I mean it's been quite a long while if it's for revenge on you. But that doesn't really matter; both of us will be dead meat if we're caught. Which means, we've got to get out of here without them seeing us."

Angel shook her head, "We can't. They'll have the way we came in blocked and we'll never be able to sneak past them. Trust me, I know."

Sunita grinned at her, "Who said anything about leaving the way we came in? I know a secret exit. Come on."

With Sunnie leading the way, the two girls crawled out of their hiding place and snuck across the room. Carefully, they made their way through the building, staying quiet and relying on each other's reflexes to hide from the regular dragon patrols.

As they hurried along, smoke began to create an increasing layer of smog over the ceiling, signifying the ever growing threat of fire.

Eventually, Sunita spotted the room they needed just ahead and relief flooded through her. They were going to make it out of here.

However, just as they were about to enter the room, the sound of voices drifted in from the opposite entrance causing Angel and Sunnie to quickly duck back into hiding.

Five dragons entered the room, half-heartedly poking through the stuff. With a growl, one of the dragon's – a weasely guy with a blue mohawk – shoved one of the chair's over.

"This is stupid. At this rate we're never gonna find this girl and I don't know about you but I don't think this fire is gonna improve our chances. I say we block the exits and just get the hell out of here. Let the brat and her friend burn to death."

One of the other guys stopped his search, pushing his green fringe out of his eyes. "I gotta agree with Mohawk here," he said. "Does anyone even know why we're after this girl?"

The others shrugged and shook their heads.

"Dunno," one piped up. "Boss didn't say. And I wasn't game enough to ask."

"Who cares what the bossman says. I'm staying here until I know what's going on," Mohawk stated defiantly, before lounging back in one of the couches. After a brief pause, the others shruggedand before long all five of them were sprawled around the room.

Sunnie felt the urge to growl in frustration. _Of all the places they could choose? Typical._

Glancing at the ever increasing fog on the ceiling, she felt her desperation rising. With the fire growing they didn't have enough time to wait for them to leave on their own. They were going to have to get rid of them forcefully, and that meant a distraction. Unfortunately, it would have to be a really good one if it was to get all five of the goons out of the room. Just a noise wasn't going to cut it – leaving just one solution.

Turning to Angel, she pulled her closer before whispering, "Okay, listen carefully to me: the hidden exit is behind the green tapestry on the wall; there should be a little opening device on the left side of it about half way up. I want you to open the door and get as far away from here as possible. I'm going to create a distraction while you hide, giving you enough time to escape."

Angel could only stare at her with wide eyes as Sunita paused long enough to pull something from around her neck. Placing the necklace firmly in Angel's grip, she continued, "I don't know what'll happen to me so I need you to take care of that for me. Can you do that?"

Angel finally got her voice back, "No. I'm not letting you risk yourself for me. What if you get caught? Either we both get out of here together or they get us both. No one-sided deals."

Sunita sighed, "Look, I don't want you to get into any more trouble Angel, but if you won't look at it from my point of view then look at it rationally: we can't let them win, even if that means a sacrifice on our behalf. Distracting them is going to be the only way for one of us to get out. And before you say why me, let me continue. We don't know who it is they're after; if it's you, it's probably for revenge, meaning that there's no telling what they'll do. But if it's me they're after, without that necklace I'm useless to them. Now hide. We've already wasted enough time."

Before she could protest further, Angel felt herself being pushed back into the shadows as Sunita rapidly stepped backwards. Seemingly by accident, her backwards motion caused her to collide with someone's experiment and it fell to the ground with a resounding crash.

* * *

The five purple dragons had been lounging around when an ear-shattering smash startled them to their feet. Turning towards the sound, they were surprised to see the girl they were looking for staring back at them like a startled deer in the headlights. Before they could react, the girl sprang into action. "Angel," she called to the unseen figure behind her, "run! They've found us!" then she took off running with the now active dragons chasing after her.

* * *

Angel drew back further into the shadows as the dragons passed, hoping they wouldn't see her. But they were too focused on their target in front of to even glance at their surroundings.

Once they were gone, Angel waited for a couple of seconds before emerging from her hiding spot. Carefully she tiptoed into the now deserted room and drew back the tapestry. Underneath, just as Sunnie had described, was the secret door.

She paused, her hand on the opening button, and gazed back to where Sunnie and the dragons had disappeared. Though she logically knew what she was doing was the right thing, a part of Angel couldn't help feeling like she was abandoning her friend. She wanted nothing more than to rush to Sunnie's aid, even if it meant both of them getting caught. But that would cause her sacrifice to be in vain.

She stood in limbo, struggling to decide what to do. Unclenching her fist, she looked down at the necklace her friend had asked her to protect and finally came to a decision. She carefully pocketed the trinket, making sure it was secure.

"I'm sorry Sunnie," she whispered. Then she pushed the button, running out into the cool night air as the closing door and tapestry erased all evidence of her passing.

* * *

Sunita raced through the building, her heart racing and her breathing deep to accommodate for her flight. It was a good thing she was fit enough and fast enough to stay ahead of her pursuers. She chuckled lightly: they had bought her act, hook, line and sinker, hopefully giving Angel enough time to escape.

Listening to the ruckus behind her, Sunnie deduced that several other dragons had joined the chase. Obviously they wanted her badly. But was it her they were after or the imaginary Angel in front? Sunita had her suspicions.

Anyway, there would be plenty of time to think of that afterwards. Right now she needed to ditch her hunters. Angel would have had enough time to get out now but Sunnie was still in a burning building with people after her.

As she turned the corner, Sunnie took a sharp left, pulling herself in a hidden crevice. Amused, she watched as her pursuers ran right past, now caught up in an imaginary chase. _How stupid can you get?_ She thought.

Patiently, Sunita waited for them to pass, listening carefully for the sound of any tailers. Satisfied that she was alone, she emerged from her hiding place and darted around the corner.

Only to run straight into the leader of the purple dragons. "Well look what the cat dragged in," Hun scorned as he grabbed Sunita's wrists. "I thought you might try something like this, but you're not getting away from me that easily. You have something I want and now I've come to collect."

Sunnie's eyes went wide, "What could you possibly want that a young fifteen-year-old would have?"

Hun growled and tightened his grip, causing her to gasp as the metal gloves covering his hands bit into her skin. "Like the gloves? They were specifically designed to withstand your abilities, so don't get any ideas because I'm not afraid to use them. That includes trying to play dumb: you know exactly what I'm after. But just to ensure that I have some insurance," he reached for something around her neck but his smirk faded when his fingers felt nothing.

"Where is it?" he roared.

Sunita met his furious glare evenly, "I don't have it."

He grabbed the front of her top and pulled her face up close, "Then where did you put it?"

"Like I would tell you," she replied calmly.

With a sneer he met her gaze, "I'll make you wish you'd never said that." He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. "Dragonface, I got the girl, time to find the other one…let's just say our _guest_ isn't willing to talk."

Turning back to Sunita he smirked, "Chances are you gave it to your little friend, but even if you didn't: at least hurting her will guaranty your full cooperation."

His phone beeped, causing him to turn his attention away from his victim, "What?"

This time Sunnie heard the words coming through, _"Ahh boss, you gotta take a look at this."_

"Let go see what all the commotion's about," Hun said to Sunnie.

Before she could protest, she was slung over his shoulder, struggling against him as he strode through the building.

Her heart sank as they stopped in the room Sunita had last seen Angel in.

_Please don't let them find the door,_ she prayed.

Leaving her under the guard of a large, beefy dragon, Hun crossed the room to where Dragonface was standing and Sunnie's hope sank as he pulled aside the green banner, revealing the opened doorway beyond.

"We checked it out," Dragonface explained, "it leads to the alleyway behind the building."

"The girl was just a distraction," Hun realised. Turning back to his gang, he roared, "Well what are you all waiting around for? Her friend got out this way, I know it. Now find her! It's time to end this chase."

The dragons rushed ahead to follow his orders as he turned back to Sunita, watching as she struggled to free herself.

Leaning close he hissed, 'You may be more useful to me now alive, but trust me, when you've finally outlived your purpose, you will pay for the trouble you've caused tonight.

* * *

Next chapter involves ninja turtles. I promise. :). Please, reviews would be nice, good or bad. I would just like to know if anyone is actually reading my story. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3: Angel's Flight

Author's note: Hey, next chapter up. And in a lot faster a time :). Sorry but this chapter wasn't really written all that well for my liking but I hope you guys like it anyway. Good news: the Turtle's appear in this chapter. :). And I apologise if any of the characters seem OOC, I'm trying to write them as normal as possible. Also, I want to thank ChatterBOXX, Stillwater, Dawnswing and Kuro Rotasu for the reviews and favouriting :). It means a lot to me. Anyway, enjoy...

* * *

Angel paused in an alleyway to catch her breath. Behind her, the flaming Neotech building lit up the sky, lending the area an eerie reddish glow.

Angel sighed. What was she supposed to do now? She had nowhere to go. She couldn't risk going to another friend and involving them and her family wouldn't get back until Monday. Maybe she could go to Casey's place. He had handled the Purple Dragons last time she'd been in trouble, so maybe he could help her get Sunnie back. After all, she wasn't going to give up on her friend so easily. The only problem, she realised, was that Casey was still on his honeymoon with April in Paris.

She sighed again. What was she going to do?

She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the two dragons sneaking up behind her.

"Gotta," an oily voice crowed as a rough hand grabbed her shoulder. Angel let out a loud cry as her instincts kicked in. Her fist came round fast, connecting with the goon's face with enough force to knock him back into his friend. Feeling his grip slip, Angel took the opportunity to sprint away from thugs. The two Dragon's cursed, calling to their companions, before taking off after her.

As her blind flight continued, Angel couldn't help feeling a distinct similarity between this flight and the one all those years ago, when she'd ran from Casey. Too bad him and the guys weren't here this time, she could really use some help. Her expression hardened. She had gotten out of that chase by herself so she could get herself out of this one.

She careened around a corner and to her spirits soared at the sight of the main street ahead of her. Without slowing down, Angel took a chance to glance behind at her pursuers. Her eyes widened. One of the goons was aiming a gun at her.

"What are you doing?" One of the other Dragon's shouted. "The boss wants her alive."

He shoved the guy just as the gun went off, causing it to go wide. Instead of hitting his target, the bullet hit edge of the nearby fire escape. This caused the rusted metal to sheer away from the rest and the bottom section of the ladder came crashing down on its victim below. Angel let out a strangled cry as the debris pushed her down, pinning her legs. Desperately, she struggled to get free, only to stop when a sharp pain shot up her leg.

Chuckling spitefully, the Purple Dragons closed in on their prey.

Angel closed her eyes, awaiting the inevitable but instead a series of muffled bumps reached her ears. She opened her eyes, only to see a smiling, green face in front of her. A bright orange face-mask contrasted sharply against his skin – both highlighting his smiling, blue eyes and defining the position where his nose should have been – and his wide mouth formed a friendly grin.

"Mikey?" Angel asked in disbelief.

His grin grew even wider, "Hey Angel. Long-time no see."

Confused, Angel tried to connect the dots, "But if you're here then the Purple Dragons-"

"Won't be bothering you anymore," a gruff voice completed.

Angel looked past Michelangelo to see Raphael, Leonardo and Donatello standing over the fallen forms of the Dragons.

"You okay?" Donatello asked, concern filling his warm, brown eyes.

Angel nodded mutely, still feeling too shaken up from the incident to say anything else.

"Dude," Mikey asked, "what happened?"

Angel nodded her head towards the burning building, "The Dragons set the Neotech building on fire. I only just managed to get out but they chased me."

Raphael scowled, "Should'a known the Dragons had somethin' ta do with that. Know why they were after you?"

She shook her head. "How'd you guys know I was here?" she asked.

"We saw the fire when we were on a training run and thought we should investigate," Don explained. "Then we heard you scream and came to help." He gazed at the Neotech building with a sigh, "It's a shame such an advanced building in technology should be destroyed by some low-life thugs. Though out of curiosity, what were you doing there Angel?"

Before she could reply, Leo spoke up, "Hate to break up the discussion but the police are coming. We've got to get out of here. Raph, help me get this ladder off Angel."

The two of them strained against the load, lifting the twisted metal off of Angel's legs.

Gritting her teeth against the fresh wave of pain, Angel hardly noticed the pair of three fingered hands pulling her out from underneath.

Once Mikey had gotten her out, Don bent down to examine her legs, his purple mask crinkling around his face in concentration.

"What's the verdict?" Leo asked as he and Raph lowered the debris.

Donatello sighed, "Bad news: she's got quite a bit of ligament damage and her left leg is broken. Nothing that I can't fix up once we get back to the lair but she's still in a lot of pain. I have something in my bag that'll help but it'll knock her out for a bit."

Leonardo looked between Don's serious face and Angel's pained one, evaluating the situation.

"Do it. She looks like she could use the rest."

Nodding, Donnie rummaged through his duffle, pulling out a syringe and a small bottle of morphine. Carefully, he filled the syringe before stopping beside Angel.

"Angel," he said softly, "I have something that'll help. It'll sting a bit at first but then the pain will go away. I promise. Okay?"

Her face scrunched in pain, Angel just nodded. She bit her bottom lip to stop from crying out as something sharp pricked her skin. But as instantly as it appeared it was gone again.

Slowly but surely, as the world around her grew fuzzy, Angel felt the pain ebb away and she relaxed. With a relieved sigh, she managed to whisper, "Thank you," before she succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Sunita watched curiously as Hun paced in front of the door. She didn't know what it was but something about his movements seemed skittish, almost fearful. But what could scare someone as big as Hun?

Catching her staring, Hun turned towards her with a growl, "What're you looking at?"

Sunnie raised an eyebrow at him, "Well, generally the only moving object in the room is the most interesting and as you can see there really isn't that much else to look at." She gestured to the bare storehouse around them. Well, she shouldn't call it bare as dark recesses lined the sides, probably hiding numerous crates and lurking Dragon. Dismissing the thought she continued on, "I suppose I could look at the bars of my cage but after a while even you become more interesting."

Her answer obviously didn't amuse the Dragon leader as he stalked towards her like a thunder cloud. Grabbing the front of her shirt he lifted her off of her feet, "You're defenceless in a room full of thugs who would kill you without a second thought should I command it. So I suggest you watch your mouth." And with that, he threw her onto the ground of her cage.

Huffing slightly, Sunita glared at him through the bars. "I wouldn't be defenceless without this thing around my neck," she muttered under her breath, touching the complicated collar that Hun had forced on her.

Hun, however, didn't hear her as at that moment several sheepish looking Dragons entered the warehouse. Hun could tell just by looking at them that they had screwed up but he asked the obvious question anyway, "Where is she?"

The Dragons cowered even more as the guy in front responded, "W-we l-lost her."

"You lost her!" Hun thundered. "This is the one of the most important jobs we've done in ages and you can't even capture a girl."

"I-it wasn't our fault," one of the other Dragons spoke up, "We had her pinned down but then the turtles: they appeared out of nowhere."

"The turtles!" Hun cursed. "Blasted amphibians!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Sunita called out, "Are you saying that you couldn't get Angel because of a bunch of turtles?"

The Dragon who had spoken, an ugly dude with a dragon tattoo curled up his face, glared at her, "These are no ordinary turtles, these are mutant, ninja freaks."

"Mhm," Sunnie nodded, though it was obvious from her facial features that she didn't believe him. "And how many of these turtles were there?"

Dragonface looked at her sullenly, "Four."

"Four? Only four?"

"Enough!" Hun roared. Turning to Sunita he said, "I thought I told you to watch your mouth. And as for you," he rounded back on the Dragons, "I will deal with you later." He started pacing, "Thanks to you, those turtles and the girl will now probably be hidden away in their accursed lair. We can't get to them or the necklace while they're there. Not unless we know where we're going." He turned to Sunnie with a smirk. "I know about your link with the pendant. You know where it is, don't you?"

She scowled at him, "Even if did, I wouldn't tell you where it was."

He smirked at her, "You don't need to. The link works two ways. So if you won't lead us there, we'll just have to draw it here."

He pressed a small button from in his pocket and there was a small beep from the collar around Sunita's neck. The next moment an agonising pain coursed through her body and Sunnie let out a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

Angel shot up with a scream. She desperately looked around the room she was in, trying to work out what had happened. Brick walls rose up around her and several platforms interlaced above her head. The room also held a dark, moist feel that she wasn't familiar with. _Where am I? What happened to Hun?_

Slowly, as the sleep fell away from her foggy mind, Angel realised that someone was calling her name. She turned towards the sound only to see four green faces and one furry one staring back at her worriedly.

Suddenly everything came flooding back: staying at Sunnie's place; the fire; the Purple Dragons chasing her and then the guys coming to her rescue. This must be the lair. They must have reached it when she was asleep. Asleep! That's right, she'd fallen asleep.

_That meant it was a dream,_ she released with relief. Letting out a shaky sigh, Angel smiled at the worried faces around her, "I'm alright. It was just a nightmare."

Closing her eyes, Angel felt her heart lurch as she recalled the dream. She hoped that Sunnie was alright. While the nightmare had just been a dream, Sunita's situation was very real. She just hoped her friend was alright.

"That's good to know," Mikey voice interrupted Angel's thoughts. "So then, why is your pocket glowing?"

Angel's eyes snapped open as she looked at him in surprise, before her gaze quickly moved to her pocket. Sure enough, the faded material by her right hip was emanating a bright whitish yellow glow. Curious, Angel pulled out the object in her pocket, opening her hand Angel was surprised to see the form of Sunnie's necklace still glowing in the palm of her hand.

* * *

Yeah, I'm working on my cliff-hangers so expect a lot of them throughout the story. Thanks for reading and PLEASE review :D. I'll try to have the next chapter up by next week.


	4. Chapter 4: The connection

Author's note: Hey, sorry about the long wait. I've been in an area with limited internet access for a while. Anyway, not much action in this chapter at all. Though a little bit of what's going on will be explained. Next chapter though there will be some action. Hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

Angel studied the necklace carefully. Sunnie usually wore it under her shirt, so this was really the first time she had ever had a good look at it. Funny considering she'd had it for as long as Angel had known her. It was a relatively simple design: just a ring of metal inscribed with some funny runes and threaded on a single chain. In the centre of the ring sat a smooth, white crystal, which was currently glowing a pearly yellow-white colour.

"Fascinating," Donatello commented. "May I have a look at it?"

Angel nodded before handing it over to Donatello's curious fingers. He took it eagerly, examining every inch of it.

"Amazing," he muttered. "Where'd you get this?"

Angel scuffed her foot, "Well actually, it's not mine. It's Sunita's."

"So who is this Sunita?" Raph asked, his golden eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Sunnie's my friend. I've known her since I was little," Angel explained. "She's also the reason I was at the Neotech building. You see, my grandma and brother are out of town this weekend so I was going to stay at Sunnie's place. On the way home though, we had to stop at Neotech because her dad needed to meet someone quick. He's the newly appointed director there so he's been working late quite a bit."

Donatello's eyes widened, "You don't mean to say that her father is _the_ Dr John Evans, do you?"

Angel nodded.

"Ah, doctor who?" Michelangelo stared at him blankly.

"Dr Evans," Donnie explained excitedly. "He's revolutionised Neotech with some of the world's leading gadgets. And his ideas for upcoming inventions are inspiring."

"Fascinatin" Raph drawled.

"Guys, could we get back on track?" Leonardo asked. "What happened next Angel?"

Angel sighed, "The Purple Dragons started the fire. I don't know what happened to her dad but Sunnie and I were stuck in the building with them. She used herself as bait to distract them so I could get out and I think she ended up captured. But before she left she gave me her necklace for safe keeping. Said that if the dragons were after her that's what they'd be after. You guys know the rest."

"Whoa, hectic night," Mikey commented.

Leo paced nearby, his hands behind his shell as he thought. Finally, he turned to Donatello, "Hey Donnie, can you work out what's so special about that necklace that Hun would want it?"

"Maybe," Don replied, "but it'll take a while. I've never seen anything like this before."

Master Splinter finally spoke up, "I will help you my son. There is a strange energy about this object, unlike anything I'm familiar with. I wish to pursue it further.

Donatello bent his head, "Thank you Master Splinter." He then turned to the rest of them. "I'll let you know when we find something."

* * *

"So what did you find?" Leo asked when Master Splinter and Don re-joined them.

"Quite a bit actually," Donatello replied. He rubbed his eyes, tired from the hours of research he'd just completed. "Let's just say there's a lot more to this necklace than meets the eye."

Master Splinter stood stoically, one hand stroking his chin thoughtfully, "Indeed. It is a conduit of both magic and science."

"Oh cause we've never encountered anything like that before," Raph muttered under his breath.

The others just ignored him.

"I did some research," Donnie continued. "The pendant is actually something known as a Nuikarta, so named by the old tribes of this land. Legend says that a Nuikarta holds a piece of great power, small enough not to affect the power it came from itself, but large enough that should anyone try to take that power for themselves, they cannot. The old tribes used it as a way of protecting their sacred power sources."

"So the necklace is like a key or something to some mysterious power? Mikey asked.

"Exactly."

Leo's grey eyes narrowed, "Well, that would explain why Hun's after it: he wants the power, especially after the Cyber Shredder took out him and his whole gang out. He knows he's no match for the Shredder should he return again and we all know how much that's happened before."

"Not me," Mikey groaned. "I lost count somewhere after 20."

Raphael smacked him upside the head, "That's because you can't count any higher."

Angel looked around at them confused, "That's great, but what has that to do with Sunnie?"

Don answered her, "Well when I examined the pendant, I found a unique link between it and your friend which makes me think that she's this Nuikarta's guardian. I'm not quite sure though. The details on them were scarce and I could only find a couple of mentions about a link and the Nuikarta's having a guardian. So it was just an assumption."

"Well that would make sense," Angel nodded, "seeming as Hun said something about a connection too."

"What?" Don asked confused.

"Hun," Angel explained. "He said in my dream that there…" she trailed off, her mouth going slack. Suddenly the blood ran from her face and she stood up abruptly. "We have to go get Sunnie now!"

Leonardo grabbed her arm, "Wait Angel, slow down. What's going on?"

She looked at him desperately, "You remember how the pendant was glowing? Well, if there's a link between it and Sunnie then what I saw in my dream was real. Which means that she's hurt and in danger."

Leo looked into Angel's panicked eyes, remembering her pained scream before she'd woken up. Turning to Don he asked, "Any way we can find where she is?"

Donatello put an olive hand on his chin, thinking, "Maybe. The link between them seems to give off an electromagnetic pulse. If I hook up the pendant to the photometer in the Battleshell I should be able to calibrate it to pick up the unique photo radiation reading, which we can use to trace Angel's friend."

Leonardo nodded, his blue mask making his determined face almost eerie, "Do it." He turned to Angel, "Don't worry, we'll get your friend out."


	5. Chapter 5: Murphy's Law

Author's note: So next chapter. Sorry, this is up later than I wanted, back we had a major power out for a couple of days. :/. Anyway, this chapter is called Murphy's law, which states that anything bad that can happen will. Which I think sums it up nicely. Oh, and this chapter has a lot of action in it.

* * *

Hun paced moodily around the room, keeping an eye on everything around him. Unfortunately, the electronic pulse hadn't caused the girl to talk: they still had no idea where the necklace was or her friend. Hopefully his backup plan would work and it wouldn't matter whether she talked or not.

Everything was set: now they just had to wait for the bait to arrive.

"Boss, the turtles have been spotted," a weaselly Dragon opened the door and ran inside, bringing Hun the news.

Without changing expression, Hun called out, "Bring security up on screen."

The next second a computer screen dropped from the ceiling, bringing up an image of one of the alleys outside; on the screen stood Angel and four large, bipedal turtles.

Sunita studied the turtles curiously: all four of them were built solidly and athletically, with well-defined muscles. Though large for their species, they were short for humans, only about Angel's height. Each turtle's skin was a different shade of green, although their shells were the same colour. Sunnie also noticed that they all wore belts, arm pads, knee pads, wrist bands and masks of various colours, as well as different ninja weapons. Since her mother had been Japanese, she easily identified them. The blue masked turtle carried twin katanas attached to his shell via a shoulder strap connected his belt. The one with the red mask sported a pair of sais, the three prongs stuck through his belt. The orange turtle also carried his weapons in his belt but instead of a pair of sais he had a pair of nunchucks. That left the purple masked one, who carried a single bo staff on his back, however, aside from the weapon, this turtle also carried a duffle bag over his shoulder.

Carefully the five figures on screen snuck towards the warehouse, unaware of the camera trained on them.

"Wow, there really is a bunch of mutant ninja turtles," she whispered quietly to herself.

As the figures finally disappeared off the screen, Hun smiled, "Alright everyone, you know what to do. Two tonne, Dragonface and Mohawk, secure the prisoner."

Realising what they were doing, Sunita started to struggle as the three Dragons came towards her. The only thing on her mind was that she had to warn Angel somehow of the trap she knew they were going to walk into. However, her struggles were in vain as the three thugs easily managed to gag her and attach a chain to her bound hands so she couldn't remove it.

Snickering, the Dragons retreated into the shadows where most of the others had hidden. Hun and a couple of Dragons left continued to work as if nothing had happened.

Sunnie strained her eyes, looking around for any sign of her friend when a slight movement in the shadows above caught her attention.

Before she could identify what it was, several shapes dropped from the catwalk overhead.

"Turtles!" Hun exclaimed. His surprised expression turned into a smug smile, "I've been expecting you."

Before Sunnie could blink, a cage dropped from the ceiling directly above the five intruders, but the four turtles easily evaded it; one of them pulling Angel out of the way too.

Hun growled in annoyance, "Dragons get them!"

The dragons poured out of the shadows, surrounding the turtles and a battle quickly ensued.

Michelangelo grinned as he quickly knocked out three of the goons closing in on him before leap-frogging over another, "I told you Raph," he called out. "This place had 'trap' written all over it."

Raphael nodded. "All the more of a challenge," he replied, dodging a lunging dragon and deftly knocking him out with the butt of his sai before the goon could turn around. Finding himself out of enemies, Raphael turned towards the sound of a roar to see Hun charging at him. He smirked. Bring it on.

"Mikey, watch my back," he called, before racing forward to meet the charge.

Leo stood in front of Angel protectively, keeping the charging Dragons away from them with graceful ease.

"Leo," Angel called to him, "we have to get Sunnie out."

Leonardo nodded his head. "Alright: Follow me and stay close."

"I can hold my own, you know," Angel reminded him, kicking the Dragon sneaking up behind him.

"I know," he replied. "But I would have felt better of you were safe in the Battleshell, so stay close."

Together they made their way over to Sunnie's cage.

Leo looked at the girl curiously: she was quite small for her age, with long brown hair and wide blue eyes set in a light skinned, innocent face. She didn't look like the guardian of some great power, but after spending so much time with the Ancient One, Leo knew not to judge people on their appearances.

"Look out," he warned her, before slicing through the lock on the cage. Opening the door, Leo swiftly cut the manacles off her wrists while Angel pulled the gag off Sunita's face.

She breathed in a breath of fresh air, "Thanks."

Angel smiled. "No problem. Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

Sunnie gave her an exhausted smile back, "I've been better, but I'm alright. You?"

"Same."

"Hold still," Leo cautioned her, pulling back his swords to get the momentum needed to cut off the collar.

"Wait!" Sunnie stopped him. "It's not that simple. The collar needs to be deactivated first otherwise it could cause some serious damage."

He nodded before turning back towards the battle scene behind him. By now most of the Purple Dragons had been knocked out and both Raphael and Michelangelo were fighting Hun. Behind them, Donatello was keeping the remaining Dragons off their backs.

"Donnie!" Leonardo call out, "I could use your help over here."

Donatello nodded, knocking the legs out from underneath the gang member he was fighting before using his staff as a pole vault to jump over the remaining thugs.

The next instant he was beside Leo. "What's the problem?" he asked.

Leonardo showed him the collar around Sunita's neck, "I can't get it off. Think you can deactivate it?"

"Piece of cake," Don smirked. "Go help the others, I've got this."

Leo nodded before leaping into the fight to take Don's place.

Manoeuvring around Angel, Donnie carefully examined the device. "Fascinating," he breathed. "This collar is entwined with an electric potential device designed to withstand an extremely high voltage and current."

He rummaged through his bag for a moment before pulling out a few tools. Turning back to the system he started pulling apart the circuitry, looking for the power device. Finally he found it, pulling it further out from the system.

As he examined it his brow furrowed, "That's strange: instead of releasing a large electric jolt, this device has it set up to absorb it."

"Don, not the time to be examining it," Angel called. "The guys have run into some trouble."

He looked up at the fight, only to see Leo fighting Hun alone. To the side, Raph and Mikey were slowly pulling themselves from a pile of wooden debris that had obviously fallen from the rafters.

"I'm on it," Donatello nodded. With a greater sense of urgency, he cut the link to the power source before cutting through the entire collar and pulling it off Sunita's neck.

"Angel, get her out of here. I'm going to help my brothers," Donnie instructed, before rushing towards Hun.

"Come on," Angel pulled on Sunnie's arm; however she let go and spun around when Sunita let out a gasp.

Mid jump, Hun had caught Leo's leg, swinging him around before throwing him at the approaching Donatello. The two of them flew backwards into Raphael and Mikey, who had just gotten free, leaving the four in a jumble of arms and legs.

With a growing smirk, Hun picked up one of Leonardo's fallen swords, before stalking towards the dazed turtles.

"No!" Angel cried out. She lunged forward to try and help them out but was stopped by Sunita.

"Here," she said calmly, "let me." Sunnie felt weird, almost neutral as she focused on Hun. Only one thing stood out in her mind. She had to help the turtles. She may not know them herself, but they had come to her rescue and they were Angel's friends. So, without a second thought, she unleashed her power. A bright white light surrounded her, as electricity ran across her skin. Then, with a crack of thunder, a fork of lightning flew from her, striking Hun in the chest. With a groan, he fell forward.

* * *

Right. Not sure if you so that coming. If you're confused, don't worry. Next chapter explains everything. Until then, reviews? :)


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets Revealled

Author's note: Well it seems like I got this chapter up early. :). Which is a nice change. I really have to send out a thank you to Stillwater745 for your reviews. They're probably the only thing keeping me updating in a semi-constant manner. :) So thanks. Anyway, this chapter will explain the rest of the details as to what's going on. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

There was a shocked silence throughout the room in the wake of Hun's fall. All eyes were on the cause of the phenomena: Sunnie.

Sunita wasn't used to being the centre of attention; and as a result, being there was making her feel uncomfortable. If she wasn't so pale from exhaustion, her face would be flushed in embarrassment.

Speaking of being tired, she didn't feel so well.

"Sunnie!" Angel cried out, catching her friend as she collapsed forward. Even supporting her weight, Angel could still feel the girl's limbs trembling in exhaustion.

"We have to get out of here," Sunita mumbled. "I only knocked him out. He'll be up soon and he'll have a killer headache, meaning he's not going to be very happy."

By now the four turtles had gotten to their feet. As Raph helped Mikey up and Leo scanned the area, Donatello come over to the two girls. "Here," he said, helping Angel support Sunnie's weight.

Before long, the six of them had made it out of the warehouse and swiftly to the turtle's concealed vehicle.

With a sigh of relief, Sunnie sunk onto one of the back seats, leaning her head against the wall and closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at Angel.

"Where do we go now?" she heard one of the turtles ask.

"Sunnie's home; it's at 209 Edge Rd," Angel replied. "Her dad got out of the building, so that's the most likely place he is."

"Will you be safe there?"

"I don't know. But we can't just spend the rest of our lives in hiding."

There was a sigh then, "Okay."

The vehicle once again descended into silence as they started moving.

"Thank you," Sunnie whispered quietly after a while. "I never would have made it out of there without you guys."

"No problem," a bubbly voice replied. "Saving people is what we do best."

The awkward silence returned: both parties knew that the other was holding back a secret but neither knew how to voice it. It would only be a matter of time before someone asked the question.

"Sooo, what was with the freaky lightning back there?" And there it was.

Sunita sighed and opened her eyes to meet the curious blue eyes of the orange turtle. Next to him the purple banded turtle also looked at her with curious brown eyes, while the red masked one sat behind them, watching her warily with protective golden eyes. Funny, she hadn't noticed eye colour back in the warehouse. If anything, their eyes had seemed white. It must be a trick of the masks at a distance.

Looking around, she noticed that the turtle with the blue mask was driving, before her gazed met Angel's. Her face was a mix of emotions: the most prominent being hurt, curiosity and confusion.

Sunita sighed again, "I guess you deserve an explanation."

Angel nodded. "And we'll get one. But first, maybe an introduction is in order. Sunita, this is Michelangelo," she gestured to the orange masked turtle and he gave her a smile and a wave back. "Donatello," the purple masked turtle nodded with a shy smile. "Raphael," the red banded one just gave her a quick nod, his face still suspicious. Obviously, he would need to hear her explanation before he would relax around her. The blue one too, she could see from the set of his shoulders and his frequent back glances in the mirror that her explanation better be good if he was going to trust her. As if following her gaze, Angel completed, "And the turtle driving is Leonardo. Guys this is Sunnie." She nodded back at them with a smile.

"These were the friends that helped me rescue Casey that time. In fact, that's how I met them. Don't let their appearances dissuade you, they're great friends and they've helped me out of trouble plenty of times."

"Like tonight," Mikey nudged her with a grin, "when we took out those Purple Dragons after you."

Sunnie looked at her in concern, "What happened?"

"Well, I got out of the building fine, but then some of those goons chased me."

"And we had to help her out," Mikey smirked.

"Hey, I would have gotten away from them if that thug hadn't of brought part of the fire escape ladder down on my legs."

"Wait," Sunnie asked wide eyed, "the fire escape ladder fell on you? Are you alright? What about your legs? Surely you would have broken them."

"She did," Donatello explained. "But after the amount of injures my brothers and I have sustained, I used my knowledge of Utrom and future technology to create a device that increases the normal healing rate by a thousand. It healed her legs in less than two hours."

Sunita perked up at that, "You've been to the future? Fascinating."

"Ugh," Mikey face palmed, "She's a female Donnie. Why don't we ever meet someone who's a female me?"

Raph wacked him upside the head, "Because one of you is enough." He turned to Sunnie, "Anyway, you've heard our story, now explain."

"Alright," she agreed. "But I must warn you, I was only a baby at the time. So I can't tell you everything, only what I've been told." She paused. "It all started right after I was born. And I mean right after; my mum hadn't even been let out of hospital yet. That's when I was stolen."

"Stolen?" Angel gasped. "By who?"

Sunita shrugged, "I don't know. Dad never told me. But I got the feeling that he knew him before the incident. All I know was that this guy took me and used me as a genetic experiment."

Sunita's story shook Angel to the core. It wasn't so much the genetic experiment side: Angel had been around the turtles too long and had heard too many of their stories to be surprised that kidnapping and experimentation existed. But to find out it had happened to her friend. And that she had had no idea about it. It bothered Angel that the friend she thought she knew so well had such a dark past.

"So your electrical abilities are a result of genetic manipulation. Amazing," Donnie murmured. "However, that is a unique mutation to produce. The amount of random combinations needed to produce something like that is almost non-existent. Were they planning to produce it?"

"I don't know," Sunnie replied. "Either way, they didn't expect it to grow."

"Grow?" Mikey asked. "You're not saying that an electrical monster is about to burst out of your chest and eat us, right?"

Sunnie chuckled, "No." Her face became serious again. "Let's see if I can explain it. There are two types of mutation. Ones you can reverse, and ones you can't. That is based on the genetic code and whether or not the original DNA survived. In my case, because of my young age, my genetic code hadn't completely set, meaning that the mutation merged seamlessly with my original DNA. So as I began to grow, the genetic change did too. The scientists must have noticed this because they removed a small section of my power before I grew much and set it in my necklace."

Her brow furrowed as she looked around for the object in question. Realising what she was doing, Angel got up and gave the pendant to her. She closed her fist around it with a relieved smile.

"Thanks," she said to Angel before turning back to everyone. "There was two reasons why they created this: one, to stop anyone from stealing my powers and two, so if I grew too powerful or rebellious they could get rid of the ability."

Donatello frowned, "If your powers are so entwined in your DNA, wouldn't removing them kill you?"

"Yes." The word came out barely audible but everyone heard it. A silence settled around the truck.

"So what happened?" Raphael asked. "How'd you get out?"

Sunita smiled, "My family managed to find me and they got me out. Once they stole me back we went into hiding, changing our names and moving around so they wouldn't find me. Eventually we settled in near Angel." She looked at her friend with regret written all over her face, "I'm sorry I never told you but my parents made me promise not to tell anyone. It wasn't that they didn't trust you, it was just that at such a young age I didn't have a good idea of who I should tell and who shouldn't know. And then I moved away and-"

Angel put a hand on her shoulder, "It's fine. I understand."

Sunnie gave her a grateful smile.

"So," Angel asked curiously, "How do your powers work? I mean, to what extent can you use them?"

"I'm not exactly sure. It's not the easiest power to test the limits of; I was always cautious in case I hurt someone or someone saw me using them. I figured out how they work though. When I use it, I draw the excess energy I need from the electricity around me, however, I also naturally produce a large amount of electricity myself, so I can use that instead if need be."

Donatello rubbed his chin, "Producing any large amount of charge takes a lot of energy. Shouldn't it be too difficult to produce that much energy naturally?"

Sunita nodded, "It would be if I had to get the energy only from food, however I also get energy by absorbing light."

Don's eyes widened, "Amazing: you're a living example of a fully self-sustaining, solar-powered generator."

"Generator-scheminator, do you know what your powers mean?" Michelangelo asked excitedly. "You could be a superhero! Ooh, you could be my sidekick. I could just see it now: Turtle Titan and Lady Lightning! What do you think?"

Sunnie laughed, "Thanks for the offer but I don't think I have enough experience to be a superhero. Besides, if my powers were neutralised I don't have enough skills to get myself out of a situation. My mum used to teach me self-defence but since she died well…" she trailed off.

Mikey, however, wasn't about to give up, "But you won't be a hero; you'll be a sidekick. You know, a hero in training. I'll show you the ropes on the do's and don'ts of heroing. And as for defence, don't worry. I'm sure Master Splinter can teach you. I'm pretty sure he'll be all too happy to help in the cause justice."

"Master Splinter?" Sunnie asked confused.

"Our father and Sensei," Don explained.

"There's another mutant turtle?"

Don smiled, "Mutant: yes. Turtle: no. He's a rat."

That surprised Sunnie, "A mutant rat. Cool!"

"Guys," Mikey whined, "You're getting off track. Can we get back to the original topic?"

"Yes," Leo cut in. "We're there."

Something about the sombre tone of his voice caused Sunita's stomach to do flip-flops. Cautiously she looked out the front window at her house and felt her stomach drop. Her chest tightened and before she or anyone else knew it, she had pulled the door open and was running.

* * *

No action in the next chapter, though there is the promise for more. The next chapter is just a bit of filler/suspense one. Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R. :)


	7. Chapter 7: Place to Stay

Author's note: Hey, sorry for the late update. I know that I could have gotten this up sooner but it was my first week back at uni and I'm still trying to get into the swing of things again. On the bright side I should be updating on a more regular basis now that I've got a routine again :). But on the down side, things are starting to come to a head now in this story. I think there'll be only three more chapters or so left :(. Anyway, thank you to all the people who have stuck around for my story, especially considering how unorganised it's been. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Sunnie!" Angel called out as she chased her friend towards the girl's house. Or at least, what used to be the house. Where once there was a neat, modest two storey home – with white-washed walls and shining windows – now was a burnt out husk of an arsonist's pleasure. As she drew closer the blackened walls seemed to rise precariously above her, but Angel paid no attention to them, simply chasing through the gaping doorway and after her friend.

The turtles had been following closely behind but they paused to gaze around at the devastation inside. A small kitchen and living room lay spread out before them, both burnt almost beyond recognition. Carefully, they started up a staircase so fire torn and fragile that they were surprised to find it could hold up their weight, let alone the two running girls a moment ago.

At the top, a small corridor lay, giving access to a bathroom and two bedrooms. Splitting into two groups, Leo and Don took one room while Raph and Mikey took the other.

Surprisingly, the room Leo and Don entered was more intact than the others, with the small bed and desk distinguishable and still standing; though blackened and broken versions of their originals. Sadly, Don gazed at the barely discernible drawings covering the walls, obviously the loving work of the owner before they became ashes. Sighing, the two brothers left the room and entered the other one.

Inside they found Raph and Mikey crouching down near Angel, who was comforting the sobbing Sunita. She looked up at them sombrely as they entered, but not for one moment did she stop soothing the heart-broken girl crying on her shoulder.

"He's not here," Sunita's words drifted out between sobs.

_Her father,_ Leo realised with a stab of sympathy. His heart went out to the girl, however, at the same time, his mind was thinking clearly: the sun was going to rise soon, and he and his brothers would need to be out of sight by then, but not before making sure Sunita and Angel were alright first.

"We can't stay here," he said softly.

Angel looked at him questioningly, "Then where will we go?"

"How about April and Casey's place?" Don suggested.

"April and Casey?" Angel said surprised. "I thought they were still on their honeymoon?"

Mikey shook his head, "They got back yesterday. In fact, we were going to visit them after our patrol last night." He paused before putting on a forced smile, "Well, they say better late than never."

* * *

Parked in the alley beside the antique store, Second Time Around, the four turtles, Angel and Sunnie got out of the armoured vehicle. As they made their way to the side door, Leo glanced at the steadily lightening sky, a frown tugging on the corners of his mouth.

He knocked on the door and the next moment it was opened by a pretty, red-head. Her auburn hair was pulled back in a bun except for the two bangs framing her pale face. She wore a purple mid-drift and cargo pants and her green eyes stared at them with surprise.

"Hey April," Mikey waved.

"Guys?" she asked. "What are you doing here? It's almost sunrise. Oh never mind that, come in. Oh, it's so good to see you. Casey will be so surprised." She hugged each of the turtles as they came in. She looked curiously at Angel and Sunnie as they entered but refrained from saying anything. She knew the turtles would get round to explaining later.

Navigating them through the interior of the store, April led them up the stairs and into her apartment. It was a nice little place, with a kitchen that merged into the living room. Three doors led off from the main area, obviously leading to her and Casey's room, the bathroom and a spare room.

"Casey," April called, "you'll never guess who's here."

A tall, muscular man walked out of one of the rooms. He had tanned skin, black shoulder length hair and bright blue eyes and wore a red tank top over blue sweat pants. Just from the look of him, Sunnie could tell that he was probably good friends with Raph. She was proven right as the next second he called out, "Raph!" and gave the turtle a good punch in the shoulder, "It's good to see you bro." He then went around, hugging, punching and noggying the rest of the turtles.

Suddenly he caught sight of Angel and he stopped. "Angel?"

She smiled, "Hey Casey."

The next instant, Angel was caught up in a bear hug and swung around in a circle. "Oh man, I haven't seen ya in ages! How've you been? I hope you haven't been causin' trouble for your grandma," Casey babbled excitedly.

When he finally put her down, Angel giggled, pulling her aqua top back over her cargo pants from where it had ridden up. "Don't worry, I've been good."

Satisfied, he looked curiously at Sunnie, "So who's your friend?"

"Right," Angel realised, "Casey, April: meet Sunita." Sunnie offered them a wan smile. "Sunnie: meet April and Casey." They smiled and nodded their heads in return.

Finally, curiosity got the better of April and she asked, "It's great to see you guys again, but what are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"Speaking of early," Leo started, "I'd better call Master Splinter and let him know we're safe. The others will explain what happened."

As Raph, Mikey, Don and Angel started explaining, Sunnie watched as Leo walked to the side, pulling out a strange shell styled cell phone. He pressed a button and held it next to his face. After a while, a smile graced his face and he said, "Master Splinter it's me, Leonardo…Don't worry, they're safe with me. We're at April and Casey's…Yes it was. We got her out…Actually we did find out about the necklace, but it presented more mysteries than it solved…Yeah, you're right, that's the way of the world…Well we're going to stay at April and Casey's today. We'll be safe. Then when it's dark we'll come back home. It'll be good to catch up with them… Sure, I'll tell them you said hi…See you tonight father." He snapped the phone closed and looked at Sunnie, giving her a small smile.

Re-joining the group, he asked, "So what's happened so far?"

Casey answered excitedly, "Raph told us how Sunnie knocked Hun out with her powers."

"And Don was just explaining how she got her abilities and how they work," April finished just as excitedly.

"Hey," Casey looked at Sunnie hopefully, "Could you show us some of your magic lightning thingy?"

Sunita looked around at the others. Upon seeing their expectant faces it was clear that he wasn't the only one eager to see a demonstration, so Sunnie shrugged. Cupping her hands, she formed a miniature ballerina out of electricity. Manipulating the energy, she caused it to dance gracefully across her hands before it stooped down and dissolved.

There was a short pause of awe as everyone stared at the spot where it had been.

"Whoa," Casey broke the silence.

"You've got to show me how to do that!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Yeah me too!" Casey added.

"Guys," April cut them off. "You're getting off topic. If Sunita's dad survived the fire why didn't you go back to their place?" She asked them.

"We did," Raph told her. "Or at least what was left of it. The Purple Dragons burned it to the ground and Sunita's dad was nowhere in sight."

Casey scowled. "Damn Purple Dragons. If I was there I would have given them the what for," he said, throwing some punches at some unseen enemies.

April's looked at Sunnie with sympathy, "Oh you poor thing." She moved forward to give her a hug, but instinctively Sunita stepped back. April froze, her arms falling to her sides and a hurt expression clouding her face.

Realising what she'd done, Sunita blushed and looked down, "Sorry, I didn't mean anything against you, it's just-"

"It's okay," April broke in with a smile. "I get it. After being genetically mutated and having people after you, it must be natural to be wary of anyone deliberately coming in close proximity of you."

Sunnie smiled, "Yeah thanks for understanding." Her voice was a little croaky, being the first time she'd used it, after finding out that dad was missing.

Getting down to business, April turned to the rest of them, "You guys are probably tired. Why don't Casey and I make you all breakfast then you can rest."

After breakfast April let Angel and Sunnie use the spare room for rest, while the turtles opted to sleep on the couches.

* * *

Sunnie woke up about noon, so she got up and made some lunch. As she sat at the table, Casey joined her. "So you're Sunnie," he said. "Angel's grandma told me quite a bit about you. You were friends with Angel when she was younger."

She nodded, "Yeah. I couldn't have asked for a better friend. I never met anyone like her again." She turned towards him, "So you're Casey. Angel told me about you too. She told me how you got captured trying to get her out of the Purple Dragons."

"Hey," he exclaimed indignantly, "I did not."

"Did too," Raph commented, having just come in the kitchen. "And then we had to save your sorry butt." He shoved Casey slightly.

"Yeah well, I remember having to save your sorry shell a couple of times too," Casey shoved Raph back.

"So," Sunnie cut off the soon to be wrestling scene, "I'm kinda curious: how did you guys meet?"

And so Raph and Casey started telling about how they'd met. As time passed the others joined them, and Sunnie soon learned about the turtle's origin, how they'd met April and Casey and even how Casey and April met. Soon the talk turned to everything from their adventures, to Casey and April's honeymoon and every topic in between. The more they talked the more Sunnie felt at home with them. She felt more relaxed than she had in a long time. Yet despite all this, a small ache remained in her chest, reminding her that her father was still missing.

As evening wore on, Mikey and Sunnie made dinner.

"You're a pretty good cook," Sunnie commented to Mikey, as they worked.

"Thanks," he smiled at her. "It's just one of my many skills. You're not that bad yourself."

She shrugged, "Well my dad can't cook toast so someone had to learn."

His smile wavered and he looked at her seriously. "It must have been hard losing your mum so young. What was it like growing up without her?"

"You guys grew up without a mother, shouldn't you know?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, but we never knew what it was like to have one. Seriously, April's probably the closest thing we've ever had to a mum and we all see her more like a big sister than anything else."

Sunnie nodded, "Yeah, she does give off a big sisterly feel." She sighed. "Growing up without a mum was hard, but it hit my dad harder than me. When mum died, he almost stopped functioning, burying himself within his work to forget the pain. I think he would have stopped functioning completely if he hadn't had to take care of me. He needed to continue being a dad. He also did his best to try and fill the place of my mum too, but he just couldn't do it all. So I took up what she had done so he didn't have to. It wasn't easy but we survived." She sighed again. "I hope he's okay. And I hope he knows that I'm okay. If something had actually happened to me, I don't think he'd survive it. Not after losing my mum."

Mikey lifted her chin, "Hey, don't worry. It'll all work out."

* * *

After dinner the turtles left to go home, and Sunnie retired to the guest room. Behind her she could still hear the sound of Angel, April and Casey talking about old times.

On the double bed in the centre of the room sat the small bag she'd retrieved from in her house, thankful that it was not among the things that had burned. Within it were her most precious possessions. Opening the drawstring at the top, she pulled out the trinkets inside. First came the teddy bear her mum had made her when she was a baby, then the small coil gun her and her dad had built together. Soon other items appeared on her bed: the photo album, her sketch book, and several other treasured items and memories. As she pulled out the final item she frowned at its unfamiliarity. It was a small round disk made from some kind of metal with a strange optic device at the centre. As she studied it, the optic lit up and a hologram caused a miniature figure to pop up.

Sunita's heart sank as she recognised the blonde giant: Hun.

"_Hello Sunnie," _the hologram spoke. _"If you are watching this then you obviously got our house warming gift."_

Sunita prickled at this. _So it was the Dragons who'd burnt her house down._

"_That was to show you that, although you may have escaped, you won't get rid of us that easily. Now, down to business: you have something I want and I have something you want. You've probably realised that your dear old dad has gone missing."_

Sunnie felt cold as she worked out where this was heading.

"_So if you ever want to see him alive again, met me outside the 21st west side dock at midnight. Bring the necklace. Oh and if any of the turtles or anyone else shows up, I'll kill your father on the spot."_

* * *

Soooo... :) Did you like it? Don't worry, the next chapter will have some action in it. But not as much as the chapter after that. :) Until then, reviews would be great :D!


	8. Chapter 8: The Bargain

Author's note: So here's the next chapter. Sorry about the cliff hanger at the end of the last chapter, however I should warn you, this chapter will be worse. Anyway, don't want to spoil too much, sooo... enjoy :)

* * *

Sunnie stood frozen in shock as warring emotions battled inside her and she struggled to form a coherent thought. They had her father.

A small metallic voice finally brought her out of her revelry. _This device will self-destruct now._ There was a small pop as the device in her hand blew up. With a startled cry, Sunnie dropped the charred device and sucked on her blistered hand. Thankfully, she had handled enough electricity that it hadn't done much damage, but it still hadn't been expected. It had done its job though, Sunnie know knew what she had to do.

She glanced at the clock: better leave straight away if she wanted to make it to the docks by midnight. Quickly but carefully, she placed everything back into her bag, but as she finished pulling the drawstrings she paused. In her heart she knew she wasn't coming back. With a sigh, she left the bag on the bed and walked to the window. As she pulled it open, she turned back around. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "But I have to do this. Good bye." And she ducked through the window.

* * *

Angel walked to the spare room with a yawn. She glanced at the clock: 11pm. No wonder she was tired. It had been great talking to April and Casey but now she needed to sleep. She pulled the door open and called in to Sunnie, "You asleep?" Silence met her question. She entered quietly, not wanting to wake her friend, but as soon as she looked around, she knew the room was empty. The bed was still neatly made and the open window belayed where the occupant had gone.

However, what really worried Angel was the fact that Sunnie's bag was still sitting on the bed. She knew how precious the thing was to her friend, so the fact she was gone without it meant that something bad had happened.

Angel gingerly walked up to the bag but paused when she kicked something at the edge of the bed. Looking down, Angel noticed a small, blackened disk.

_Could it have come from Sunnie's house?_ She wondered.

She picked it up and studied it. Noticing some lettering on one side, she held it closer to her face.

_Stoctronics_, it read. Baxter Stockman! Last Angel had heard, Baxter Stockman had been working for the Purple Dragons. Purple Dragons!

"April! Casey!" she called, sprinting from the room.

* * *

Donatello and his brothers were lying on the couches in their home, watching a well-earned movie, when his shell cell went off. He pulled it from his belt and flipped it open. "Hello," he answered. "April? It's good to hear from you…What do you mean missing?" he asked, sitting up. "Uh huh, I see… Do you know how long she's been gone?...Stoctronics, hmm…Sure I can. We'll be right over…No problem, see you soon." He closed his shell cell and looked at his brothers seriously. "Sunnie's missing."

* * *

April put the phone away. "They're on their way," she told them. "Don's going to see if he can get any information out of the disk that might give us a clue to where she went, and then they'll go get her."

"I'm going with them," Angel stated.

"Oh no you're not," Casey stood up. "I promised your Grandma that I'd take care of you, so you're not going without me. And since I'm staying here to protect April, you're staying here too."

Angel stared at him stubbornly, "But she's my best friend. I can take care of myself. So why can't I help?"

Casey knelt down, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Angel, that goon pointed a gun at you. Those guys have no morals. They won't hesitate to hurt or even kill you. I know you can take care of yourself, but you're still so young; you don't have much experience. Even the guys are going to need all their focus to get themselves and Sunita out of there before Hun steals all her power. But they won't have all their focus if they are worried about you. You've just got to trust me on this one. Don't worry: the guys will get her out."

A tear dripped down Angel's face and she sighed, "You promise?"

He pulled her into a hug, "I promise."

* * *

High above the New York night life, four unseen shadows made their way across the building tops. The turtles moved with speed, trying to get to April and Casey's as fast as possible.

Leo's senses were on alert: with the Purple Dragons becoming more daring, it was better to be over cautious just in case. He turned around to check on his brothers only to see Mikey leaning over the edge of the building, "Mikey, come on. We've got to keep moving."

Mikey didn't even look up, "We're trying to find Sunnie right?"

"Yeah, why?" Don asked, as he and Raph approached.

"Because I think I found her," he pointed at a small figure walking down the street. Following his lead, the three other turtles could indeed tell that the figure Mikey was pointing at was Sunita. To the turtle's eyes, she stood out with her long brown hair and small frame. She was even wearing the same clothes as when they'd rescued her: long jeans, a pretty purple and green halter neck and a loose hoodie.

Changing directions the four turtles started following her. As they continued, suspicion started to build in Raph. He'd spent years studying body language; though not many people knew it, body language gave away almost all of a person's moves before they made them, giving him an edge in fighting that he relished. It also meant that he could tell whenever one of his brothers was lying to him.

The body language Sunita was sending him however was setting off alarms in his head. Something wasn't right. She looked tense and worried for one. And two, although her walking was casual and random, her movements showed that she knew exactly where she was going.

Inwardly Raph sighed, he'd wanted to trust her: she was a good kid, who'd gone through some tough times and now she'd lost her dad. Raph remembered the times Splinter had gone missing. He'd combed the city looking for him. Never the less, he still had a bad feeling about this. Pulling out his shell cell, he called Casey.

"_Hello,"_ he answered.

"Hey Case, we've found Sunnie, so we're not going to get to you guys yet. At the moment we're following her."

"_So you all should be back soon huh?"_

"I dunno. Somethin' doesn't seem quite right. Anyway, I'll let you know if something comes up. Gotta go."

"_Alright, see you when you get here."_

They followed Sunita all the way to the west side of the river and just as Raph had predicted, she didn't hesitate once.

_The docks huh. I wonder what she's doing here?_ He thought. Finally she came to a stop outside one of the warehouses.

As the turtles waited, several Purple Dragons came out of the shadows and surrounded her; however, instead of seeming surprised, Sunnie started talking to them.

Raph clenched the tops of his sais. "I knew it, she's a Dragon spy," he lent forward to take them out but Leo held him back.

"Wait a second Raph. I think something's happening."

Sure enough, down below one of the Dragons seemed to be getting angry with Sunnie and went to grab her. However, she simply stepped back and zapped him with a warning shot of electricity. The Dragons, however, didn't seem to get the message, because the next second all of them started to advance on her.

To the surprise of the turtles, she managed to hold them all off on her own.

"Forget hot having enough skill to be a superhero," Mikey commented. It was true: though it was obvious she still needed a bit of training (any one of the turtles could have taken her out easily). She relied heavily on her electrical ability and the fighting moves she knew were quite basic. However, she had mastered them well enough to hold off the Purple Dragons attacking her. Mikey had a suspicion that they were the moves that her mum had taught her before she'd passed away.

Suddenly, the onslaught stopped and the next second a path opened up to reveal Hun. He walked towards Sunita with two dragons following him. In between them they carried a crumpled form. As the figure came further into view, Donatello gasped, "That's Dr John Evans. I recognise him from the news." He rubbed his chin thinking, "That might explain what the Stoctronic device was that Angel found. My guess would be that it was a hologram telling Sunnie that Hun had her father and that he would kill him if she didn't come."

Leonardo nodded, "He probably threatened to kill him too if she told anyone else. That would explain her sneaking out."

The four turtles returned their attention to the confrontation below. Even though they couldn't hear anything, they didn't need to: the scene below made it perfectly clear.

Hun stood tall and smug, as one of his goons pointed a gun at Dr Evans, making his threat clear. Sunnie, on the other hand, now looked deflated and resigned. This time she didn't resist as the gang surrounded her and together they disappeared into the warehouse.

Leonardo stood up and turned to the others, "We need to get in there and get them out. Looks like things are going to be twice as hard with two people to be rescued now, so be careful. We'll stick to the rooftops to get in, however be wary. If Stockman still works for the Dragons, who knows what security systems are in place. It's probably how they knew we were coming last time."

"Don't sweat it Leo," Don grinned. "I can take care of a few security systems."

"Alright then: everyone let's go."

* * *

As the Purple Dragons ushered her into the warehouse, Sunita kept her gaze on her father. He in return, hadn't moved his eyes from her since she'd arrived. He looked at her with an agonised expression, "Sunnie don't do this. Get out of here now. I'll be fine."

She shook her head, "I'm sorry dad but I can't do that. I can't let them hurt you."

"Did you bring it?" Hun brusquely interrupted them. Sunnie broke eye contact with her dad, turning to Hun as she removed her necklace. Hun snatched it from her before nodding to his lackeys.

Two of the Dragons grabbed Sunita's arms, dragging her towards a giant dome in the centre of the room. It was the first time she'd noticed it, but then again she'd been preoccupied with other things. The device consisted of a transparent sphere situated on a small ramp. Several tubes and wires were attached to the sphere, some of them attaching to a large panel where Hun was currently placing her pendant in. Once it was in place, he stuck a helmet like device on his head; the wires on the running back to the dome.

"Sunnie!"

Sunita turned back to see her father struggling against his captors. Matching sets of blue eyes met each other, one desperate the other resigned.

"Goodbye," she called, as the Dragons pushed her into the dome and sealed her in.

"No!" her father cried. "Sunnie!" His struggles increased, reaching the point where his captors could barely hold him back. "Let go of my daughter!"

"Boss," one of the goons looked frantically to Hun, "What do we do? We can't hold him much longer."

Hun's expression didn't change, "We don't need him anymore. Kill him."

Sunnie's eyes widened but before she could do anything a gunshot sounded.

* * *

Yeah, I know. That was evil. Anyway, I promise I'll update in two weeks time, so in the mean time just hang in there and review :).


	9. Chapter 9: Breaking point

Author's note: Last chapter. Wow, I finished that faster than I thought. I really want to thank everyone who read, favourited or reviewed this story :) it means a lot to me.

A special thank you to Stillwater who reviewed so much and really kept me going :). I really didn't mind the couple of times you didn't review I was just thankful you liked it. I hope the last chapter doesn't ruin it for you.

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys the last chapter :)

* * *

"Dad!" Sunnie screamed.

Dr Evans gaped at the bright red spot blossoming on his chest, before returning his gaze to his daughter. He looked at her with sad eyes. "Goodbye Sunnie. I love you so much." And with that he collapsed backwards.

"I love you too dad," Sunnie called out. "And I need you. Please: don't leave me. Dad?" He didn't move. "Dad. Dad!" Tears streamed down her face and she banged on the wall of her transparent prison. "No!" she sobbed. "You can't be gone!"

Hun looked on emotionlessly. "Get rid of him," he called and several Dragons moved to do his bidding.

"No! Dad!" Sunita cried. Electricity crawled across her skin as she continued to futilely try and escape her prison, her eyes never leaving her father's form as he was dragged out.

When he was no longer in sight, Sunita turned her burning eyes on Hun, "You did this!" Raging emotions tore through her, increasing the electric filed around her as she threw herself again and again at the glass boundary.

"Turn the machine on," Hun called and Sunnie felt satisfied to hear the hint of fear in his voice.

However, the next second a new emotion surged through her: pain. It felt like someone was drawing on her energy; pulling on her insides and trying to tear her molecules apart. Unable to take the pain, she stopped trying to escape and screamed.

Hun smirked: everything was going according to plan. The device was working perfectly. Even now, Hun could feel the electricity flowing into him: making him feel powerful. Electricity still ran inside the dome, however instead of building up, it was simply drawn through the pipes and towards Hun. Grinning, Hun watched with satisfaction as Sunita swayed, sagging against the wall before falling to her knees. No it wouldn't be long now. Soon, no one would be able to stand up to the Purple Dragon's might. No even the Shredder should he return.

Gazing out into the sea of Purple Dragons before him, he frowned. There seemed to be less Dragons then there was before. But why would that be?

As if in answer to his question, a Dragon came flying out of the shadows, along with a familiar emerald green figure.

"Miss me?" Raph smirked.

"You!" Hun called as the other three turtles revealed themselves. "Purple Dragons take them out. I don't care what you have to do, just keep them away until I'm finished here."

With a roar of glee, the Dragons launched themselves at the turtles.

Leo blocked an incoming club before ducking under another Dragon's punch. Barely fazed at the fighting, he called out to his brothers, "Don go get Sunnie out of that dome before Hun finishes. Raph, Mikey, I need you to keep these Dragons off Don's back. I'll see if I can find Sunita dad."

"No way," Raph yelled. "I'm gonna teach Hun a thing or two about messing with families." And with that he charged towards Hun.

"Raph!" Leo called, but he was already out of ear shot. With a sigh, he turned his attention towards helping Mikey with the Dragons. Easily, he dodged an incoming attack, bringing the hilt of his katana against the back of the goon's head, then he slid underneath the legs of a charging Dragon, letting him run into the Dragon coming up behind him. Really they were easy enough to take out, but there were so many of them, he couldn't leave Mikey here to take care of them all by himself. Parrying an inept swordsman, he scanned the warehouse for a glimpse of Dr Evans. No sign of him. They'd have to go looking for him later, once they'd gotten Sunita out.

Over near the centre, Raph had finally made it through the throng of Dragons to their massive leader. "Hun," he snarled, before lunging at him. However, before he reached him, he was thrown back by a burst of electricity.

Donnie too, had made it through the Dragons to the dome only to be forced back by the charged atmosphere.

Hun laughed. "Try what you want," he scorned, "but you'll never make it through to me."

Don slowly got to his feet, "He's right Raph. With the amount of electricity moving up there, there's no way we can get close enough to do anything. Maybe if I could break the circuit we could get in closer, but I'd have to get to the control panel to do that." With a sigh, he turned to look at Sunnie. She'd already fallen to her hands and knees and was slowly but surely sinking closer and closer to the ground from the loss of energy. "Whatever we do, it'll have to be soon. Sunita's not going to be able to hold out much longer."

Raph's eyes narrowed before he smirked, "Breaking the circuit huh. Well breaking is what I do best." In one swift motion, he threw his sai straight at the control panel, and with unwavering accuracy, it struck the centre of the necklace held within. The pendant, already under stress from the amount of electricity flowing through it, shattered on impact, causing the whole system to overload.

Hun let out a frustrated cry as the power he'd felt growing within him ebbed into the ground. However, it suddenly turned into a cry of pain as the charged air and the contraption on his head combined to send an electrical shockwave through him, knocking him off his feet. Groaning, he got to his feet only to get a face full of flying green foot.

Raphael landed lightly on his feet, grinning as Hun stumbled backwards. "This is going to be fun," he said, before launching himself at Hun.

Donatello, after Raph's impulsive yet effective disabling of the circuit, ran up to the dome. Inside, Sunnie lay unnaturally still. With the sudden fear that he might be too late, Don pulled his bo staff back before colliding it against the sphere with an almighty smash. Glass scattered everywhere but Donnie paid it little mind, just carefully making his way over to Sunita's pale form. Gently, he put two fingers against her neck and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a pulse. She was alive; unconscious but alive. She wouldn't stay that way though, if she stayed here.

Glancing behind him, Donatello surveyed the situation. At the moment, Raph was beating Hun to a pulp, while Mikey and Leo had engaged most of the Purple Dragons. That still left some Dragons free, however, and they were currently advancing on him and the downed girl.

Carefully, he pulled her up over his shoulder, holding her legs securely with one arm, so she wouldn't fall. In his other hand he held his bo, needing the arm free to fend off the incoming Purple Dragons. "Guys, I got her!" he called as he batted the charging Dragons. Taking out the goons, he made his way to Leo and Mikey, who had taken out the last of the Dragons.

"Raph, time to go," Leo called.

Raphael nodded, using the downed Hun as a pole vault to join his brothers by the door. Without a second glance, they departed into the night.

* * *

Blackness surrounded her. And pain. Her whole body ached with pain.

As her senses grew, she began to become aware of several blurred and overlapping voices near her. And yet, for the life of her, she couldn't work out what they were saying.

She stirred slightly and the voices stopped. Knowing what they were expecting, she slowly opened her eyes. Seven faces, four green and all concerned met her sight. Taking in the background, she realised that they were back at April and Casey's place.

"Sunnie?" Angel called softly.

Sunnie's attention focused on her worried friend and she gave her a weak smile. "Hey," she croaked.

Everyone's faces broke into relieved smiles.

"Welcome back into the land of the living," Mikey joked.

"How are you feeling?" Don asked.

Sunita groaned. "Like someone drove over me and then reversed back over me to make sure I was dead."

"I'm not surprised," Donatello commented, "After so long in that globe, we were all worried you weren't going to wake up."

"The last thing I remember was being in that globe. What happened? How did you find me?"

"Well you have Angel to thank for that one," Leo explained. "She found the Dragons device in your room and realised where you'd gone. Then Mikey spotted you on the street when we were on our way over here, so we followed you to the warehouse. Once we'd snuck inside Raph took out Hun while Donnie got you out."

Sunita looked a bit sheepish, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that device."

Angel smiled at her, "Well I'm glad you did, otherwise who knows what would've happened."

"Yeah," Sunita sighed. "Thanks." Subconsciously, she reached for her necklace, a habit she'd gotten into when she was nervous or embarrassed, only to find it wasn't there. Surprised she looked up. "What happened to my pendant?" she asked.

Raph rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "I'm afraid you're not getting it back. I, ah, kind of broke it so Don could get you out. Sorry."

Sunnie looked at him in surprise, before she smiled, "Don't be. With it broken and that part of my power gone, no one can take my power any more. My family and I have been trying for years to break it without success. We were starting to think it was unbreakable."

Mikey laughed, "Well Raph is known for breaking the unbreakable. Isn't that right Donnie."

Donatello rolled his eyes, "I can't tell you how many times I've had to clean up after those two," he said to Sunita with a nod towards Raph and Mikey.

She smiled, "Well I'm glad."

"There is some bad news though," Leo said quietly. "Unfortunately your father-"

"-is dead," Sunita finished in a whisper, her smile fading. "I know."

Mikey looked at her sadly, "We found him outside after we'd gotten you out. We knew how much he meant to you so we buried him in the park. We can take you to him tomorrow night if you want."

Sunnie's eyes opened wide and her mouth grew slack. Then the next instant she gave all the turtles a hug. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Raph punched her lightly in the arm, "No problem. You're one of us now."

"Speaking of which," April brought up with a quick look at Casey, "Casey and I have been talking. Since your father died you don't have anywhere to go, do you?"

Sunita shook her head, her mouth in a tight line and her eyes furiously blinking back tears.

"Well," Casey took over. "We decided that you're welcome to stay with us until a legal guardian is found for you."

Sunita's jaw dropped again and a tear trickled down her cheek.

Finally finding her voice she spoke, "Thank you. Truly. You barely know me and yet you have been so kind. Without any of you I wouldn't be here now."

* * *

I'm not quite happy with the last chapter. It feels a little rushed, though a lot did happen in a short amount of time.

Stillwater: I'm so sorry! I know you didn't want me to kill him and I'm a horrible person for doing so. But I needed her to start living with April and Casey for another story I'm planning. Unfortunately, it'll probably be a little while before I get it up as I have a couple more stories I'm working on at the moment :).

Again thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
